Dawn Horizon
---- 'Dawn Horizon '(ドーンホライズライズン Dōnhoraizun) is a famous and powerful , that was formerly a , located in . The guild was founded by Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya, a wandering anomaly that has traveled across in search of reliable and promising comrades to join his expanding guild and accomplish his goals. Previously recognized as a Legal Guild by the , Dawn Horizon was forced to become an Independent Guild after it was revealed that several members of the guild, including Tetsuya the guild master, were involved in the activities of . The Council could never stomach allowing a guild like Dawn Horizon, that was too etched into criminal history, to continue to exist and demanded the disbandment of the guild. Naturally, Tetsuya refused to submit to their outrageous demands and reconstructed the guild into a rebellious non affiliated guild that has avoided the council's watchful eye for years. The Avalon Brigade, a secret military organization of the council, has been trying to track down both Tetsuya and the headquarters of the Dawn Horizon guild but has never had any luck in this task. This was made even worse when one of their most promising officers and heir to the legendary Miyamoto Clan, Violet Miyamoto, left the organization to join Dawn Horizon and has been supplying them with information on which routes the Avalon Brigade takes, which has helped them avoid confrontation. The guild is also considered the direct opposite of Requiem, a dark guild located in the country of in the far east led by Tetsuya's biological brother, Ludius Bartholomew Di. Alwyn. History The creation of the Dawn Horizon guild took place sometime in between the years of X789 and X791 as Tetsuya was still a relatively new and upcoming mercenary/wandering mage at the time that was getting the attention of several powerful groups within Fiore. Tetsuya initially had no plans of creating a guild of any kind as he seemed to prefer working alone but that soon changed after meeting and befriending Francine Azure, the guild master of Cross Sector and Shintaro Tiberius, the guild master of Fallen Dusk. These two individuals were extremely similar to Tetsuya and each had their own respective guilds that they created to make a family for those that were dear to them, a concept that was new to Tetsuya who couldn't fathom the idea of having a family. After bonding with Shin and Franfine, Tetsuya began to also yearn for that kind of companionship as well, eventually deciding that his new dream would be to find other individuals like himself to create the strongest guild within Ishgar — aiming to aid his fellow guild mates in whatever plights each of them possessed. Before Tetsuya officially requested for the creation of his guild, he began the recruiting process of finding capable and powerful mages to join him and came across numerous individuals that fit that criteria. The first two recruits that Tetsuya had managed to convince were Dyson Salvatore, a bodyguard of the royal family of the Pergrande Kingdom, and Kaido Reizal, a wandering mercenary who was feared across the lands as a powerful juggernaut. With these two by his side, it didn't take very long for Tetsuya's list of companions to continue growing and he soon found himself surrounded by many capable and unique individuals who came from similar backgrounds that allowed them to connect with him. Things seemed to be going well for the newly created Dawn Horizon guild that was quickly becoming a popular topic among the mages circle until the discovered that Tetsuya and his guild mates all had deep rooted connections with dark mages and criminal activity, thanks in part to the effort of Sophia Augustine, immediately declaring for the disbandment of the guild. Refusing to oblige with such a ridiculous claim, Tetsuya and his companions branched off from the legal guilds of Fiore and turned Dawn Horizon into an independent guild with the same purpose as before; becoming the strongest guild in the entire world and trying to fuffill the vision that Tetsuya had set out when he first began his quest for Dawn Horizon — which was to create a family for those who were just like him. Location The Dawn Horizon guild is located within the Kingdom of Fiore, more precisely, it is hidden within a forest on the outskirts of Daybreak City. Without prior knowledge of the guild being located somewhere in that area, a person could completely miss it as the structure of the guild was made so that it would be hard to discover for those actually seeking to find it. The exterior of the guild has the facade of a large cliff but in actuality, the entrance of the guild is located right underneath it, blending right into the cliff's blind spot that has thrown off numerous members of the who have pursued members of the guild spotted within the area but always seem to lose them in the process. Members of Dawn Horizon are all instructed too take several different paths when returning to the guild, so as not to be followed by any lingering trackers and are given stern instructions by Violet to be especially cautious of the Avalon Brigade members if spotted. More specifically, Sophia Augustine is the one Violet is most wary of, considering she is her former subordinate, in her pursuit of the guild and she isn't as careless in missing signals as the rest of the council members. Back onto the guild base, the one and only entrance to the guild has a simplistic design to it, there being three conjoined buildings that make up the entrance and each of those buildings contains different paths that lead to different sections of the guild that is mostly constructed underground. The truly difficult part about the Dawn Horizon guild is once you actually enter inside of it and are faced with trying to navigate through the different corridors of the jumbled maze like base. Whether out of his need to be extra cautious or for sheer boredom, Tetsuya had the guild base built in a complex sort of manner with many different passages connecting to a different room that makes it very difficult for anyone unfamiliar with the guild to find their way. However, the one key feature in figuring out your way through the base is the central hallway that is located as you'd expect it, right in the center of the guild. It is a lavishly decorated hallway that resembles the inside of a grand mansion and has several higher level corridors that lead to the bedroom, restrooms, library, and guild request room. If a member of the guild gets lost, they can easily find their way thanks to the addition of a blueprint of the guild's internal structure that was given to each member to keep. Thanks to it, anyone can easily navigate the complex halls and passages using the blueprints. On another matter, you can usually find most members who aren't busy with their quests or personal agenda's relaxing or idly chatting within the central hallway, which also acts as an entertainment room with serviceable food and drink. The room also includes that broadcasts different events taking place within the Kingdom of Fiore, such as the Grand Magic Games. In essence, you could say that the central lobby acts more as a tavern for the guild members whenever they need a place to relax and kick back, without having to expend any of their funds visiting outside locations. As for sleeping arrangements, there are several extra rooms laying around the base that any member may use as long as it is vacant and most members prefer to sleep on the higher floors as it makes it easier to withdraw from the base in case of an emergency as opposed to the lower floors. The rooms are not separated at all by dorms as Tetsuya found the concept nonsensical, telling his guild mates that they were a family and that there should be no boundaries whether they slept near each other or not. Certain members can often be seen sharing and sleeping in the same room as their loved ones, such as Tetsuya and MIzuki or Dyson and Evangeline (with Kaido occasionally bringing home a drunk girl or two from the nearest pub). The management of everything related to the central room was awarded too Violet Miyamoto, who has taken on the role of looking after new recruits who are usually sent to this room before being given the full tour of the guild base. Violet commands great respect among the guild members that are frequently visiting the central room for her excellent management skills. When Violet isn't managing the area due to her rather busy schedule, the head of management will usually be given too Isabella, one of Tetusya's Sinful Spirits who has specific skills in keeping the lobby clean and looking presentable along with handling the cooking and service provided to guild members. Isabella's reputation among the guild is extraordinary as many members of Dawn Horizon find her extremely attractive but Isabella has made it perfectly clear that she does not tolerate being gawked at with lechery (unless it is from Tetsuya) and commands the same respect and recognition as Violet. Guild Strength As a guild primarily composed of individuals who have each been personally recruited by Tetsuya himself after gauging their combat prowess — it's safe to say that Dawn Horizon is a guild that houses unimaginable fighting power. Tetsuya seeks only the most powerful mages to join his guild as his dream of creating the strongest guild within Ishgar cannot come to fruition if those who do not meet his standards are allowed in. Dawn Horizon's continued growth with each new member that joins is so feared, that the Magic Council felt the need to dispatch their strongest combat division, the Avalon Brigade to seek and destroy the guild, unaware of how outmatched they truly were when factoring in the strongest members of Dawn Horizon. Speaking of those members, the three strongest mages of Dawn Horizon, Sabrina, Evangeline, and Mizuki (who are all woman by coincidence) are all national level threats that are each capable of exterminating an entire country, with Mizuki having already done so in her past. Sabrina, a several century year old dragon and Evangeline, a Vampire Queen who tried to take over the world once in her past, are very much capable of mass destruction in their own right. This isn't even mentioning the other notable S-Class mages of the guild, such as Kaido Reizal, a powerful demon who was undefeated until facing Tetsuya,Violet Miyamoto, the first daughter and most talented swordsman heir of the Miyamoto Clan, and of course Dyson Salvatore, a former bodyguard of a royal princess of the Pergrande Kingdom whose I.Q and strategic mindset for warfare is second to none. Of course, no one can possibly forget or ignore the overwhelming strength of Tetsuya, the man said to possess power equal to that of a Wizard Saint and was able to fight each one of these weapons of mass destruction he calls guild mates and not just live to tell about it, but also recruit them into his guild while earning their eternal loyalty and respect through nothing but his unrelenting tenacity and charisma. In fact, that is what the Magic Council fears the most about Tetsuya, his ability to draw such people to his side and the amount of damage he could inflict upon the world if he were to ever become corrupted or change his morals. Members Gallery Dawn Horizon Base.png Dawn Horizon Hall.jpg grand_stair_w_by_jakebowkett-d8o72dn.jpg HOMRA_Bar.png dv117_color_bgi_fancy restaurant_v01.jpg tUy9QTY4RkAguovxW_qL10rtB_iwl3xYTLXyWykD3NZHl07TkiuPL3BkLGzhL1Du.png|The Dawn Horizon Library Dao-dao-07-09.jpg Trivia *Dawn Horizon is CBZ's first attempt at a guild outside of his original storyline. *Feel free to make a character for this guild, just talk to me first so we can sort out the details of how they joined as all members need to have met with the guild master and need his approval to join. Category:Legal Guild Category:Independent Guild Category:Group Category:Dawn Horizon Category:Guild Category:CBZ Guild Category:Trident Alliance